


I Think We're Alone Now

by BlueRoboKitty



Series: Secret's Out [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sober Kiss, no1 space dad needs a day off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise, surprise, Keith drinking himself to a mortified stupor actually solved nothing, so once again, it's up to Lance to fix this trainwreck of an attraction he started or the team may never be able to form Voltron again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> [My number 1 Klance song](https://youtu.be/QqPWMFak2BY).

Chronas could have been worse.

After that horrific fiasco when they had first attempted to liberate the planet, the Galra had relaxed. So when Voltron attacked again, they weren’t nearly as prepared. That element of surprise had been enough of an advantage to compensate for all the other problems the team was having at the time.

The Red and Blue Lions weren’t synced. This was probably what having a stroke felt like, when one side of your body just went completely out of sorts. Why did Lance and Keith have to be the same side, anyway? As the Head, Shiro could mentally prod them back into focus, and damn if he didn’t try. Holding Voltron together was a complete struggle if two out of four limbs were refusing to cooperate properly. They weren’t completely mind-melded, not like that, but Lance and Keith both ticked annoyingly at the back of Shiro’s brain, throwing off his own focus.

Lance, who was normally level-headed and well-adjusted even in the midst of battle, was all over the place. Shiro couldn’t hear his thoughts, not directly, but it was like trying to eavesdrop on a conversation that was too far away to pick up any actual words, a conversation by people speaking in very excited, very fast tones, right there, right in his head just beneath his own thoughts. This _noise_ was extremely distracting.

Keith, who tended to get a little too eager in battle and had to be reined in on occasion with a reminder that strategy was just as important as raw strength, was intensely focused. And it _hurt._ He was straining his brain, and the rest of them were feeling the pricks of that strain, as if the Red Paladin was determined not to let the slightest thought squeeze away from the mission. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to close his mind again and break off at the socket.

Shiro couldn’t bring Lance around and convince Keith to open up more _and_ hold Voltron together all at once. So he had to push on the both of them at the same time, which brought the ethics behind this whole mind melding business to question. Was it him? Was he just a bad leader?

He hadn’t exactly _meant_ to put the fear of God into Lance a few weeks ago after their first attempt to liberate Chronas ended in complete disaster. Since the five of them went through that wormhole and ended up stuck in space in an entirely different _galaxy,_ Shiro had no intention of pulling rank on anybody. They lived together now, fought together, hell, they were at this moment _mind blended_ together as a colossal lion robot. None of those were exactly things covered in military protocol, especially that last bit, mother of God.

Perhaps being this lax was what caused all this from the start. Shiro sighed. Wallowing around in his own doubt wasn’t going to helps matters any. Lance and Keith could be such a good team sometimes, working great together _if_ they managed to put aside their petty differences and grow up a little. Alright, that was a little mean, but no less true. They had proven this already, back on the Balmera, working together like one flawless unit to help free the natives from Galra enslavement.

It took some prodding with no small amount of effort on Shiro’s part, but he managed to coax them both back to synchronization with the rest of the team. It wasn’t the kind of thing you could speak out loud. Rather, Shiro let his thoughts drift closer to theirs, let his mind influence and relax them. They were a stubborn pair, Keith especially; at least Lance was a little more willing to please, which made it easier. He pushed bit by bit and then more as he felt their minds relax and drift back into focus.

They destroyed the rest of the Galra fighters and two battleships with little incident after that, taking advantage of the enemy forces’ panic upon seeing Voltron returning to this planet so soon. Chronas was finally free.

 

* * *

 

“You have to do something about this, Lance.”

It was bad enough Shiro had a come-to-Jesus talk with him about this very thing, but now both Pidge and Hunk cornered the Blue Paladin the moment he walked out of his hangar when they returned to the Castle of Lions. He had been expecting this, truth be told, and perhaps it was better for this conversation to happen sooner rather than after another awful space debacle.

Things had not been better since the night Lance caught Keith drinking a bottle of alien wine. Lance thought they had come to an understanding that night, finally admitting their attraction for one another. Things should have been a bit okay between them now that they had aired out that particular grievance, Lance figured. Apparently, he had figured wrong. Keith was now more distant than ever and even refused to rise to Lance’s playful banter anymore. He would roll his eyes and grunt. Sometimes. Sometimes, not even that much.

It was frustrating. It was the Galaxy Garrison all over again, back when Keith pretended Lance didn’t exist no matter what the other pilot did to get his attention. Not that Lance had been pining for Keith’s attention or anything, and he certainly wasn’t now. They were _rivals._ And the game was no fun if your opponent refused to meet you on the board.

“Do about what?” Lance remarked dryly. He just wanted out of his sweaty uniform and take a nice long hot shower.

“We almost failed, _again,”_ Pidge pointed out, their tone way sterner than Hunk’s.

“But we _didn’t_. So what’s the problem?”

“Shiro’s down, dude,” Hunk said softly. “Allura’s taking care of him right now, but he has a horrible migraine because he was trying so hard to hold Voltron together. His nose was bleeding, too. They may have to stick him a cyropod for the night.”

“Oh, so this is _my_ fault, too then?” Lance snapped. “Why don’t you guys go yell at Keith, isn’t it his turn to be taken to task for once? Oh, wait, lemme guess, he’s hidin’ in his Lion again.”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged concerned glances, not used to seeing their friend on the defensive so much. “Well, first of all, you’ve developed a _shitty_ attitude ever since this whole debacle got started,” Hunk shot back and this time he did have a very firm tone that took Lance by surprise. “It’s like watching a C-listed romcom without any of the funny bits. Dude, I dunno if space is slowly driving you coocoonanners or what, but I’ve known you for _years_ , and you’ve never been this stubborn or this much of a jerk.”

“We’re not mad at you, we’re _worried,”_ Pidge added. “About you _and_ Keith.”

“You two almost broke off of Voltron. Pidge and I could both _feel_ it. And we could feel Shiro trying to bring you guys back. That’s _not good,_ bro. We can’t be making mistakes like that anymore.”

Goddamn, Hunk had sure gotten _annoying_ since their rescue mission of the Balmera. Hunk never wanted to be a part of Team Voltron and saving the universe, not at first. Now he was all “teamwork this” and “freedom that” and responsibility and obligations and all that other blah blah blah straight out of a superhero movie. Lance didn’t entirely disagree with him, but fuck, he needed to give it a rest sometimes.

“So, Hunk and I have been talking – “

“This outta be good.”

“ – and we’ve decided we’re going to help you out.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. That was the only response he had.

“I guess the most obvious first step is, well, _how do you feel about Keith, anyway?”_ Pidge asked.

For having thought about this very question over and over so much that he literally couldn’t focus on anything else, Lance suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Then again, this wasn’t the kind of feeling he could easily put into words; it was more like when Blue talked to him or when he was melded with the others in Voltron, just all emotions and images. In this case, a scent of beaten leather and a taste of salt and cream soda. He wasn’t entirely sure he even knew.

“Okay, fine,” he answered with a defeated sigh. “I am attracted to Keith. He’s _pretty_ so that’s like hardly fair, at all. Do I like him? I… I guess. Kinda? He pisses me off, but he’s not, like, a bad person or anything. Do I wanna date him? Um… well, let’s just say that if Hell freezes over, and in a sudden fit of madness Keith asked me out, I wouldn’t exactly say ‘yes’ but I wouldn’t say ‘no’, either. How’s that?”

“Not the most noncommittal answer I’ve ever heard so it’s a start,” Hunk said.

Pidge straightened their glasses above a smug grin. “Well, luckily for you, Lance, the ninth circle of hell happens to be completely frozen.”

“What?”

“The Ninth Circle of Hell? Cocytus? Reserved for traitors, where sinners are frozen – did you not read _The Divine Comedy?_ That was _required_ for first year literature _,_ dude!”

“Must’of put me to sleep.”

“Okay, well, my point is you don’t have to wait for Hell to freeze over. Or for Keith because, um, this is _Keith_ we’re talking about here. _You_ should ask _him_ out. Be direct, you know. You’re both obviously – _painfully_ obviously – attracted to each other so just ask him on a date already.”

“Sure, I’ll just ask Keith to accompany me for a romantic dinner in the dining hall with the finest alien food goo that’s sure to get him all hot and bothered. Or, hey, we can take a hot ride around space in Blue while I serenade him with how I can show him a _shining_ , _shimmering_ , _splendid_ galaxy.”

“Your sarcasm hurts me, dude,” Hunk muttered.

“Fine, then just kiss him, already!” Pidge snapped, finally hitting their last nerve. “You can’t be much more direct than that.”

“That works, too. Just grab his face and give him a nice big smooch. No beating around the bush, no misunderstandings, no – “

“We’ve already kissed.”

“Okay, so you’ve already kissed – _WHAT!?!”_

Lance said it as casually as remarking on the weather to a complete stranger, and both Pidge and Hunk gawked at him, their expressions a humorous mix of shocked and terrified. “Where!? _WHEN!?”_

“Uh… on the mouth. The night I went to apologize to him for what happened on Chronas the first time. Keith was really drunk, though.”

“He was _what!?”_

And so Lance recounted the entire tale of that extremely weird night when he found Keith in the wine cellar (“The Castle has a freaking wine cellar?!” Hunk exclaimed), a very, very drunk Keith who had chugged a bottle and a half of alien wine. Lance had brought him to his room with the absolutely pure and noble intention of putting him to bed for the night (“Uh huh,” Pidge muttered) only for them to have a little heart-to-heart that ended with a kiss. And then Keith puking for about two hours straight.

“Okay, so if things went down like you say they did, then why is it still such a problem?” Pidge demanded, and Lance didn’t like the look of absolute suspicion the Green Paladin was giving him. “What happened, Lance? Did you kiss him back?”

Lance’s face went bright red at the memory of soft lips tasting like bubbly sweet alcohol and a hint of salt. “Um… yeah… sorta.” He tried to sound as calm as possible with this confession.

Hunk’s hands framed his scandalized expression. “Did you… did you _deflower_ him? Poor Keith, drunk and vulnerable, unable to resist Lance’s wolfish advances – “

“Huh? _What? NO!_ Dude, he’s only, like, _seventeen!_ And who uses the word ‘deflower’ anymore, anyway? _Wolfish!?_ What kind of person – ! Dammit, why you gotta make it sound weird and creepy!?”

“Well, something happened, because clearly that kiss didn’t solve anything,” Pidge pointed out.

“But it does explain why Keith was so flippin’ sick that morning,” Hunk added with a nod. “Also, yeah, that was around the time he started acting more on edge than usual, wasn’t it?”

“Nothing happened!” Lance protested, waving his arms. “I dunno what’s up with Keith, okay!? I stayed the night with him to make sure he was okay, he was like barfing and shit, like really out of it. I even slept on the floor, do you guys have any idea how uncomfortable this Castle’s floor is!? I had a kink in my neck for three days! And I told him everything that happened when he woke up the next morning. And yeah, he freaked out a little about the kiss, but I told him that it didn’t mean anything so… so… _oh.”_

Lance didn’t even need the exasperated glares Pidge and Hunk were giving him to put the pieces together.

“Bro,” Hunk said slowly. “Bro… how the hell are you _so bad_ at this?”

“He’s the first guy I’ve ever kissed, okay!?” Lance shot back hotly. “I’ve only ever been with girls, so I am just a _little_ out of my element here, gimme a break! I thought it would help him feel better because he seemed so freaked out by it. I didn’t wanna, y’know, make things even weirder.”

“Poor Keith,” Pidge sighed dramatically. “Of all the people he had to have a crush on, it had to be _you.”_

Lance shrugged with a smirk. “What can I say, I’m just too irresistible and handsome for him to handle.”

“First you make fun him for calling him cute to the point where he’s driven to drink, and then you two share a kiss that you claim afterward means nothing. You’re right, Lance, you are the pinnacle of boyfriend material.”

“Well, when you say it like _that,_ Pidge… uh, boyfriend? H-how ‘bout we not get ahead of things here, yeah?”

“Okay, okay,” Hunk cut in, “this isn’t a total disaster. It’s just a simple case of miscommunication, is all. We can still salvage this.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow. _“We?”_

“Lance, I love you like a brother, I always have, but there’s no way you can do this by yourself. You fuck up one more time, Keith will probably never speak to you again. And then there’s no way we can form Voltron. Because if you think he’s gonna let you anywhere _near_ his head-hole after one more fuck up from you, you got a million other things coming.”

Lance squirmed a little. The idea of Keith not speaking to him ever, not just simply ignoring him, but this time pretending he stopped existing out of _anger_ , it didn’t sit well with Lance at all. They were rivals, sort of friends, teammates, maybe, possibly…

“Okay, fine, you two.” He tried to speak with a bored tone, although his chest was tight and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. “Tell me what I gotta do.”

 

* * *

 

Lance’s heart was pounding a million miles a minute as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He felt cold and hot all at once, his stomach frozen over and his nerves on fire. It was funny how this was the exact same feeling he had when he’d caught up with Keith after dinner last night and somehow managed to ask him out without puking. He had been so sure Keith would say ‘no’, and would have ran the moment he got Keith’s attention if anticipation hadn’t kept him rooted to the spot.

“Go out with me.”

That was all he’d said, and he had barely managed to choke out that much. Keith stared at him for what felt like a very awkward eternity.

“Sure.”

He could have at least acted a little more excited about the idea, sheesh.

When Keith showed up in the Blue Lion hangar, Lance’s heart all but stopped beating for a few seconds, and then sped up again to rattle against his ribcage. Keith wasn’t wearing anything different, just his usual tight black t-shirt and red motorcycle jacket, but for some reason, he looked more attractive than ever. Maybe it was because Lance was looking through date-eyes right now?

“I told you I can just meet you down on the planet with Red,” Keith said as he approached. “In case something happens.”

“Th-that’s not how it’s done,” Lance squeaked, suddenly feeling very offended.

Keith arched an eyebrow. “Not how what’s done?”

“J-j-just get in the Lion already!” Goddammit, he was stuttering, and Keith wouldn’t stop staring at the Blue Paladin with that same quizzical expression as if he had no idea what he was looking at.

“Fine.”

Did he _have_ to say it like it was the absolute last thing in the world he wanted to do?

The tension in Blue’s cockpit could not have been any thicker. Lance sat at the helm like someone had jammed a steel pole right up where the sun didn’t shine, his hands shaking and slick with sweat. Keith stood directly behind him, holding on to the back of the seat in order to keep his balance. Lance could hear Keith’s steady breathing close to his ear, calm and collected as always when he wasn’t pissed about something, usually something to do with him. He wasn’t nervous? Jackass. Lance was a fucking _wreck._

The Blue Lion departed from the Castle and descended down to the planet they had been orbiting, a pretty aqua-blue sphere not unlike Earth or Arus even. The silence dragged on as they entered the planet’s atmosphere, which was fine for now because it let Lance concentrate on landing, fingers dancing over the console as he activated thrusters and stabilizers that would keep them from being shaken to pieces.

“You’re, um, getting better at flying,” Keith remarked when they broke into the troposphere and the Blue now flew smoothly through the azure sky. The planet stretched out before them in an endless field of soft grass and steep mountains. According the coordinates Pidge had given him, there was a lake around here somewhere.

“Remember, the last time you were in here, Hunk puked everywhere.”

His heart sped up when a small chuckle emerge from Keith’s chest, very soft but Lance was close enough to hear it clearly. “I won’t lie, I almost threw up when I saw him do it.”

“Ah, man, then you would have thrown up all over _me!”_

“And that made it _extra_ tempting. But I didn’t wanna embarrass myself in front of Shiro.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Lance made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder to see Keith’s playful smirk. He stared for a heartbeat too long.

“Lance, _watch out!”_

Keith grabbed onto the chair for dear life as Blue slammed into the side of a cliff, sending them into a spiral. Alarms blared angrily and Lance pulled on the steering rods to bring Blue back under control, pushing and tugging until jets blasted from her paws to straighten her out. The Lion shook with a rumbling growl only Lance could hear, as if annoyed with her Paladin for letting her hit something. “Sorry, Blue, sorry,” Lance said as he patted the console. “I didn’t see it.”

“How could you not have seen a _cliff?”_ Keith demanded. _“I_ saw it coming before you did, and you’re the damn pilot!”

Lance had a very clever response ready to whip right off his tongue, something about Keith not seeing something something if it smacked him in the face or whatever, and then he realized he was staring _down_ into those large indigo eyes for Keith had lost his balance at some point and was now sprawled all over his lap. Lance’s breath hitched, mind racing to all kinds of naughty places before he could rein them back in. He licked a bead of sweat off his upper lip.

“S-so, um, decided to finally upgrade to first class for the rest of your flight, did ya?”

Keith’s face went bright red as if he just now noticed their position, and he shoved roughly off Lance’s lap. “This was a mistake,” the Red Paladin grumbled. “I should have taken Red.”

“Red’s smaller, we both won’t really fit,” Lance pointed out.

“Why do we have to ride together if we’re going out on a mission, anyway? Wouldn’t it be better with two – _aaaahhh!_ ”

Blue stopped so fast, Keith would have been thrown right into the console if he hadn’t grabbed Lance’s chair again. The Lion hovered in the air before Lance set her carefully on the ground. The great metal paws had barely touched the grassy carpet beneath them when the Blue Paladin whirled on Keith, startling the other. “Mission?” Lance spat. _“Mission?_ Are. You. Fucking. Serious?”

Keith took a step back. Throughout all of their petty rivalry, all the bickering and arguments that really had no basis in anything, he had never seen Lance legitimately _angry_ before. Those dark blue eyes were the color of a storm, flashing like lightning. “Lance – “ he began.

“This is a _date!”_

“Oh.” Keith glanced at the ground, his ears turning very, very pink.

“Oh?” Lance sputtered. _“I asked you out!_ Specifically!”

“Y-yeah, I thought you meant you wanted me to accompany you on a mission,” Keith replied.

For a moment, the Blue Paladin couldn’t say anything, his mouth moving, but nothing coming out. “What do you think going out _means!?”_ Lance all but shrieked the words when he finally got his vocal words working again, his voice cracking with every other syllable.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t – “

Keith cut off when Blue shook again. And she wouldn’t stop shaking to the point where they both lost their balance, knocking against each other. “Lance, what the fuck is wrong with your – “

The ejection screen popped up over the console, and the next thing the pair knew, they were flying through the air as they launched out of the Lion’s mouth like twin tiny hairballs. They rolled across the grass up and over each other in a tangle of long limbs. When the world rightened itself again, Lance was lying on his back in the grass with Keith on top of him. Just like that other night. Only Keith wasn’t drunk. Not in the slightest.

Jesus, he was _heavy_ for such a little guy. Probably all that muscle beneath that tight little shirt he always wore. Oooooh, he did _not_ need to think about that, nope. _Dios te salve María_ , he began to pray although he doubted all those years growing up in Catholic school would save him from this sin.

“I, um… I think Blue was just tired of us fightin’ in her head,” Lance said softly.

“I didn’t even know our Lions could do that,” Keith remarked as if he wasn’t sprawled all over Lance ( _again_ ), their faces inches apart and his knee in between Lance’s legs.

Fuck it.

“Keith.”

“What?”

“Seriously?”

_“What?”_

“Are you drunk?”

“No – “

“Good.”

Direct approach was the only approach when it came to Keith, apparently. Snaking his fingers in Keith’s hair, Lance pushed their mouths together, lips tracing along the other’s. Keith stiffened at first before melting against him, mouth moving eagerly with a matching hunger. Lance sighed, tasting salt again and… strawberries?

“Are you wearing chapstick?”

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, faced flushed and lips slightly parted, and then Lance saw when his question registered once those eyes went very wide. “Um… um… y-yeah?”

“Damn, and you smell really, _really_ good. Like, fuck, did you bathe in roses or somethin’?”

Keith glanced away. “Maybe we should – “

“You got all dolled up for this, didn’t you!? You _liar,_ you _knew_ this was a date!”

“I wasn’t exactly sure!” Keith shot back, his face redder than his Lion’s. This flustered color was such a good look on him, and it was making Lance’s pants suddenly very, very tight. “I thought it might be a date, but I… I dunno…”

Lance’s grin was pure evil. “Oooooh, this is so _cute._ Mr. Hotshot Fighter Pilot, Mr. Popular, Mr. I-Got-Stupid-Sexy-Hair, where’s all that bad boy confidence of yours, suddenly actin’ all shy – “

Keith crashed his lips into Lance’s stupid mouth, and rolled his hips hard against the other’s, causing Lance to groan loudly against his tongue. “How’s that for shy?” the Red Paladin growled, which would have had the effect he was going for if he wasn’t blushing like a maiden bride on her wedding night.

“Hmmm… I dunno…” Lance playfully twisted a lock of Keith’s black hair between his fingers. “I don’t feel all that convinced.”

Keith was about to lean down to keep “convincing” him when he stopped himself and then scowled with annoyance. “I know what you’re doing.”

“And you’re complainin’ becaaaaaaussssse…”

“God, you’re so fucking annoying sometimes.”

With a dark smirk, Lance pulled Keith down for yet another kiss, this time soft and agonizingly slow, teasing him with his tongue without actually entering his mouth, sucking lightly on that plush bottom lip from where such sharp comments and insults would lash out. He hoped that never stopped, either. Weird as it was, it was kind of a turn-on when Keith got pissed at him. Keith’s fingers dug into his shirt and, goddamn, he wouldn’t stop _squirming,_ fuck. When they finally pulled their faces apart, they were both breathing heavy and hard.

Then Lance grabbed Keith by the waist while the other clung tightly to his shoulders as wind blasted against them and an engine roared deafeningly from directly above.

“Lance, why the fuck is your Lion _leaving!?”_

Lance was just as shocked as Keith as he watched Blue rise up in the air and then suddenly take off into space. “Uhhhh… she got bored?”

Keith was on his knees now, one foot planted against the ground as if he were about to go running after her. “We’re _stranded_ now _,_ can you please take this a bit more seriously! Goddammit, I _knew_ I should have taken Red! Fuck!”

“We’re not stranded, Keith. The Castle’s right there in orbit, and Pidge knows where we are. Someone will come get us. _Eventually.”_

“Eventually” slipped from between Lance’s lips like a purr as he tugged Keith back down onto his lap. “C’mere. We’re alone now. No chance of anyone accidentally walkin’ in on us. Which kinda takes the fun outta it but whatever.”

Keith rolled his eyes but relaxed in Lance’s arms all the same. “It’s not like nobody else knows about us or anything.”

“True. They did help me out a bit to arrange this little... Oh, fuck.”

Keith blanched at Lance’s shaken expression. “Oh, fuck? What does that mean? Dude, why are you ‘oh fuck’ing?”

“I sorta left the lunch Hunk made for us in Blue. Damn, I was really lookin’ forward to it and everything. He had been super excited to make it for us. It was gonna be a picnic, y’know. And Pidge found us this really nice planet with the great weather, and Allura agreed to jump us here, too. Like I just said, everyone’s been really supportive.”

“And you blew it despite all their efforts. Of course, you did.”

Lance’s lips on Keith’s neck made the Red Paladin’s pulse leap and a gasp tore out of him. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Lance chuckled wolfishly, nipping at the reddening skin between his teeth, and making Keith whimper all cute and pathetic. “I blew what now?”

“F-fuck…” It was obvious that Keith was more concerned with dragging his fingers up Lance’s back than thinking of a retort. Still, Keith was adorably stubborn and, even as Lance’s hot mouth moved up his neck and brushed along his jaw to trail softly over his ear, managed to force out:

“This date _sucks.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Is this the end? Yeah, probably. Thanks to everyone for sticking by me and these two dorks throughout this mini-trilogy. I actually never intended for it to go beyond Secret's Out, but your wonderful support motivated me to give my favorite pair of morons a proper ending. Whatever the future has in store for them, even being stranded on a planet, I'm sure they'll be fine. Thanks so much for reading! o/~~
> 
>  
> 
> I lied. A fourth part is coming.


End file.
